1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas combustor, especially to a gas combustor capable of filtering the impurities contained in fuel.
2. Description of Related Art
Fire is a must have element in our lives, with fire, we can cook food, can be provided with lighting, and the fire can also be used for combustion operations such as forging, soldering and welding. Take a gas tank for example, liquid gas is contained therein, the gas tank can be used for refilling a lighter or combined in a portable gas stove for lighting objects or cooking food, thereby providing convenience in use. In addition, the gas tank has feature of easy to be carried around and stored, so it plays an important role in our lives which cannot be easily replaced.
With the convenience provided by the gas tank, there are two types of gas combustors in the marketplace, take the U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,149 (corresponding to the Taiwan Utility Patent No. 110192) and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,919 (corresponding to the Taiwan Utility Patent No. 112652) granted to the applicant of the present invention have disclosed a gas combustor, in which a connection nozzle at the bottom thereof is connected to a gas discharge valve of a gas tank, so liquid gas can be ejected into a fuel storage tank, thereby enabling a gas discharge device installed in the gas combustor to be provided with the gas and a combustion device to be provided with fuel. Another type of gas combustor is illustrated as following: take the U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,353 (corresponding to the Taiwan Utility Patent No. 134495) and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,794 (corresponding to the Taiwan Utility Patent No. 122521) granted to the applicant of the present invention have disclosed a gas combustor, in which a support device is installed below the gas combustor, after being connected with a gas tank available in the marketplace, the fuel in the gas tank is enabled to be vaporized for supplying to the whole combustion device, thereby being able to be used for soldering or welding or other combustion operations.
In the second type of gas combustor mentioned above, massive amount of fuel gas would be ejected due to the high pressure released by the gas tank, thereby larger flame can be provided for processing a continuous or large scale combustion operation. However, the interior of the gas tank may have metal debris generated by the inner wall being corroded or the electroplating layer being peeled off, so some impurities such as particles may be contained in the gas tank, the impurities often causes the gas ejecting nozzle of a gas discharge device to be clogged thereby causing the gas ejecting nozzle not being able to normally supply the fuel gas.
Moreover, during the process of soldering, welding or baking, the user may hold the gas tank in an upside down manner. At this moment, the liquid gas may not be vaporized in time due to the high pressure released, so as to be directly ejected from a flame nozzle in the liquid phase, thereby generating incomplete combustion, thus the combustion efficiency is not able to be increased and accidents may therefore occur. Furthermore, on some low temperature occasions, because the environmental temperature is relatively low, the liquid gas would not be fully vaporized while the liquid gas in the gas tank being converted into gaseous phase, thereby causing a disadvantage of the gas combustor not being easily to be ignited.
As such, how to effectively filter the impurities contained in fuel for being used in a gas combustor is a serious issue to be concerned by skilled people in the art.